


It's Such a Feeling

by Tabithian



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's never done the math, but it seems as though these kinds of things happen more often when he's with the Titans than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Such a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The idea started with something Teakat asked me, and then I saw this [wonderful piece](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/39990707894) from Kaciart. 
> 
> *hands*

Tim's never done the math, but it seems as though these kinds of things happen more often when he's with the Titans than not.

“Oh my God, they're _adorable_!”

Tim scowls, or tries to, at any rate and flips over on his back before diving under the water. He makes for the jumbled pile of rocks someone thought to provide for them. When his head breaks the surface he can see Dick sunning himself on one of the rocks, whiskers twitching with what Tim knows has to be amusement.

_It's not funny._

Dick makes his way down to Tim in little hops and jumps. Still graceful even as an otter. 

_Come on, it's a little funny._

Not really, no.

The pool's not an ideal place for them, but it's better than nothing. The chlorinated water's been switched out for something that won't harm them, and the others have been working on solving their little problem. 

For the most part.

“Which one's Tim? No, wait. I got it. The grumpy looking, one, right?”

And now Dick's laughing at him, which just won't do.

Tim tackles Dick, uses his moment of surprise to tumble them both off the rocks and into the water, Steph's laughter in his ears as he goes under. 

Dick's head pops up close to Tim. _Really?_

Tim splashes water at him, keyed up and restless, _frustrated_ because it's been a very trying week. 

Very. Trying.

 _Really._

He puts enough of a challenge into it that he knows Dick's going to have no choice _but_ to accept - 

\- and then he ducks back under the water, zipping forward to tag Dick before making for the deep end of the pool, Dick giving pursuit.

********

Later, when everyone's gone to bed for the night, Steph comes back out to see them.

Dick's asleep next to Tim, floating on his back. One of his paws is gripping Tim's to keep from drifting away. 

“Aw,” Steph coos, slipping her feet into the water. “Seriously, you two are adorable.”

Tim cracks open one eye to look at her.

“They said you'd be back to normal in no time.”

Tim opens his other eye, because this is Steph and she never lets an opportunity like this pass if she can help it. 

Steph smiles and brings a camera out from behind her back. “For everyone back home,” she says, as though this isn't going into her personal collection. 

“Say cheese!”

********

Tim's never done the math, but - 

“Dick!”

But they're out on some kind of errand, and Dick _won't let go of his hand_.

It's possible this is just a hold-over from the last few weeks when they were turned into small marine mammals. For otters, holding hands is a survival instinct, but this is Dick, and there's really no knowing with him.

“Come on, Tim, keep up!” Dick calls back, laughter in his voice.

Tim grumbles as he hurries to catch up, but even then Dick doesn't let go.


End file.
